Option Two
by Memma546
Summary: Entry to The Stories of PoM contest. When Kowalski and Julien's love is discover, Julien and Kowalski are left with two options; one to never see each other again, two to run away from the zoo together.


Option Two

Summary: Entry to The Stories of PoM contest. When Kowalski and Julien's love is discover, Julien and Kowalski are left with two options; one to never see each other again, two to run away from the zoo together.

_**My entry to The Stories of PoM contest on dA. It's not exactly brillant but hopeffuly's it's ok :3 Please review.**_

__Run away.

That was the only option they had let.

Kowalski and Julien had been secretly a couple for several months now. They had played the game of how many times could their hands brush against one another without anyone noticing, how many kisses they could send each other secret loving looks without anyone else seeing, how many times they could kiss each other without being caught. Kowalski had many a time slipped out the HQ after curfew and Julien sneak away from the snoring lemurs on the bouncy so they could meet at night.

While it was exciting, it was a little upsetting that during the day they could only watch each other from a distance. Julien soon got bored of the sneaking around. Kowalski soon got agitated of the many times Skipper would almost catch him sneaking out. They wanted to come out with their secret. But they fear the reaction they would get. Okay, Kowalski thought Julien was being a little bit silly to think Maurice would have anything against them being a couple and Julien thought the cute penguin would be sticking up for Kowalski if he knew but still whenever they question that they shouldn't keep a secret they immediately shot that idea down.

Even so they knew it couldn't last. Skipper was getting on Kowalski's case for one. Julien, also, was known for spilling secrets and, even through his temper (unless his feet was involve) probably did not match Skipper, was well known.

That was how everyone had found out. There was a maintence meeting at the gift shop. Kowalski wasn't exactly sure why Skipper brought it up there of all things. But soon the topic of running through everything that was happening in the zoo had gone to the zoo watching Skipper shout at Kowalski for sneaking out after curfew, demanding to know the reason why.

When Skipper accused Kowalski of turning to the villains' side, he had gone too far. Suddenly Skipper had found himself on the floor and Julien being held back by Kowalski as he tried to struggle free so he could attack Skipper again. Even with Kowalski holding Julien back that did not stop Julien from blurting out that Kowalski had not been with one of the penguins' enemies but with him.

Everyone had frozen then Even Julien had fell silence, who eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. It felt everyone was holding their breath, staring at each other in shock.

Then Skipper had demanded to know what Julien meant by that. Julien didn't answer, glancing at Kowalski anxiously. When Skipper stood up and told them he did not want to repeat himself Kowalski was forced to tell everyone in the whole zoo that the two were dating.

Skipper had been livid. He had dragged Kowalski back to HQ, saying that Kowalski was forbidden to see Julien ever again.

Kowalski had tried everything.. He tried reasoning with him. Private tried reasoning with him. Marlene tried reasoning with him. Nothing worked. Skipper wouldn't listen.

Punishment for what? For being in love?

When Julien slipped through a secret entrance into Kowalski's lab they discuss their options. There was only two they could think of.

One: Do as Skipper says and never see each other again.

Two: Run away and start a new life.

They didn't see a third option because Kowalski knew just how stubborn Skipper was to know that he wouldn't give in.

So they packed their bags. Private and Marlene, who had come into the lab when Kowalski was in the middle of packing to see if he was alright, begged Kowalski to stay, Private crying and Marlene pleading. Maurice, who Julien had told that he and Kowalski were running away, tried to convince Julien that it wasn't necessary for the two to leave. Nothing they said worked.

So they said their tearful goodbyes and paw in flipper snuck out of the zoo in the middle of the night; Marlene, Private and Maurice seeing them off.

When they took a glance back at their friends' sad faces, Julien was near tears and Kowalski's heart clenched, wondering if they really had to do this. But it was the only option. Two options were mentioned before but really there wasn't a debate on which to choose. Option one might make everyone else, especially Skipper, happy. But option two meant that they could be happy, finally free.


End file.
